Your Worst Memories Can Sometimes Turn Up Good
by Kalana Fox
Summary: Luko is remembering his parents and feeling depressed, so Kalana tries to cheer him up by getting him his own chao.
1. A bad dream or one heck of a nightmare

Here is another story with my characters in it. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic and the others belong to Sonic Team, Kalana and anyone else mentioned belong to me.  
  
It's nighttime in Station Square. Everyone is sleeping and having peaceful dreams. Everyone accept Luko. The poor fox was tossing and turning in his bed; obviously having a nightmare.  
  
~~Luko's Dream~~  
  
A female bright yellow three tailed fox that looked to be somewhere in her late 20s stood in front of a teary eyed Luko.  
  
"I'm sorry Luko, but I have to go now. We will meet again someday." The fox said.  
  
"But mom, why do you have to leave?" Luko asked.  
  
"Sweetie, I don't want to have to leave either but I must. Your father is waiting for me." The other fox that was apparently Luko and Kalana's mom said.  
  
Then a bright light appeared behind the older fox.  
  
"Well I have to go now, Luko." She said then turned and started walking toward the light.  
  
"No mom, don't go! Please, don't go!" Luko cried out.  
  
~~Back in the world of reality~~  
  
Luko woke up with a start, crying very hard.  
  
"Momma, don't go." He whispered.  
  
Kalana then came rushing in out of breath.  
  
"Luko, what's wrong? I heard you screaming." Kalana asked. Luko ran up to her and sobbed loudly into her shoulder.  
  
"I-I had...I had a d-dream...about mom...sh-she said b-bye to me..." Luko managed to say between sobs.  
  
Kalana wrapped her arms around her younger brother and gently rocked him back and fourth.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. You just had a bad dream. Everything's okay now, I'm here." Kalana said in a soothing voice, trying her best to calm down the crying bundle that was currently occupying her arms.  
  
"But it was so real. I-I just want our parents back. He had no right to do this to us." Luko said starting to calm down a bit.  
  
Kalana couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy.  
  
"Hey look on the bright side, at least we're alive." Kalana said hoping that would help sooth him.  
  
"I know but why did they have to die? Why did Eggman take them from us?" Luko asked.  
  
"They died to save us. As for your other question I don't know the answer to but we just have to learn to move on." Kalana said.  
  
Luko stopped crying a bit.  
  
"Feel better?" Kalana asked.  
  
"A little." Luko responded.  
  
"Can you try to go back to sleep?" Kalana asked again letting go of Luko.  
  
Luko nodded and went back to his bed.  
  
~~The Next Morning~~  
  
Kalana woke up and went to check on Luko.  
  
She silently opened his bedroom door and poked her head inside.  
  
Luko was quietly sleeping and lightly snoring.  
  
"I hope he doesn't have another nightmare." Kalana whispered to herself as she slowly closed the door.  
  
She then went to the kitchen and fixed herself some breakfast then decided to go see Sundae.  
  
"I'll leave a note for Luko so he doesn't get worried." Kalana said quickly writing a note then headed out the door.  
  
When she got to Sundae's house in the Mystic Ruins; she rang the doorbell.  
  
A few minutes later, Sundae opened the door.  
  
"Hi Kalana." Sundae said cheerfully.  
  
Kalana waved then said, "Hi, wanna go get a milkshake with me. I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure come in and we can go in a minute." Sundae said opening the door a bit wider and stepping a side so Kalana could get in.  
  
The three tailed fox gladly walked in and sat down on the couch in the living room.  
  
Sundae went upstairs to get ready.  
  
3 minutes later she came back down and said, "Ok, we can go now."  
  
They then went back to Station Square and headed toward the malt shop.  
  
A/N: Oh finally, I got this story out of my system. This ain't all of it may I assure you. Also I will be adding a new character to the line of characters I already have in this fic.  
  
I'll just tell you, it's something you probably wouldn't expect but it's cute.  
  
Ok, that's all my time now. Something is wrong with this dang computer and I keep getting kicked off the Internet. Oh well, unless it wants to be scrap metal [cracks knuckles] it will cooperate with me. Please R&R. Have a nice day (or night if you happen to be reading this at night). 


	2. A talk and a trip to the chao market

On the first day of Christmas I just wrote for you  
  
The second chapter to my story [stops singing]  
  
Anyway, I made this fic to explain more of my characters past to you guys so you don't get confused.  
  
All right here's the second chap enjoy peeps.  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic and the others belong to Sonic Team, Kalana and anyone else mentioned belong to me.  
  
Kalana and Sundae were at the malt shop drinking some vanilla milkshakes.  
  
Sundae took a slight sip of hers and then began conversation, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" the brown and white dog asked.  
  
Kalana shifted her glass a bit before responding.  
  
"It's about Luko." She replied  
  
"What about him?" Sundae asked taking another sip of her milkshake.  
  
Kalana sighed but continued, "He's been having repeating dreams about our mom saying goodbye to him and then disappearing into a bright light behind her. He's been having the same dream for the last 4 days, I'm starting to get worried." The fox answered.  
  
"Hmm," Sundae said in a thinking way "Oh, he's probably depressed that you guy's mom and dad were killed when he was so young. Your mom is probably appearing in his dreams because she never got to say good-bye to you two, neither did your dad." She concluded.  
  
Kalana thought for a second then nodded agreeing with her friend, "Yeah I think your right. He was only 4 ½ when our parents died. I was older so I remember more of what happened that night." She said.  
  
"What happened?" Sundae asked taking another two sips of her milkshake.  
  
"Well it was 7 years ago, mom and dad were alive then. Anyways it was just one regular night at our little house. Suddenly I smelt something that smelled like smoke.  
  
I went down to investigate, that's when I saw our straw basket burning up in a small fire in out living room. I quickly ran back upstairs calling for my parents. They rushed over to me and I told them what I saw. Then they sniffed the air and smelt the smoke as well." Kalana began her story, pausing to see if her friend was paying attention to her.  
  
Sundae's gaze was firmly planted on Kalana, "Then what happened?" Sundae asked with interest.  
  
Satisfied Kalana continued, "Then my mom told me to get my brother as quick as I could. So I ran to get my brother who was sleeping in his bed soundly asleep. I shook him awake and literally dragged him out of his bed and out of his room. I told him we had to get out as quick as possible. Of course he asked why but I said I would explain later.  
  
We ran outside thinking our parents were already out there but we were wrong. They were nowhere in sight, I turned sharply back to the house and saw the whole thing up in flames. I called out to mom and dad but of course I got no reply." Kalana paused to breath for a second then continued, "Luko asked me what was going on so I told him. As soon as I finished he turned around to the house as well and called out as loud as he could for our parents. He too never got a response. He started to sob lightly saying they were gone for good. Then he lifted his head up and then pulled on my arm. I looked down to see what it was and then he pointed to someone or something so I looked to where he pointed.  
  
We both saw a shadowed figure that looked a lot like Eggman and then it ran away but left laughing very evilly. After that we learned that the one who killed our parents was indeed Eggman." Kalana finished.  
  
Sundae, all the while, had been listening with her full attention. She then asked, "Why would Eggman want to kill your parents?" the dog asked.  
  
Kalana shrugged and took a slow sip of her milkshake, "We don't know, but one thing is for sure that Luko has wanted to kill Eggman ever since the night he killed our mom and dad." She replied with her head down.  
  
Sundae put a paw under her chin in a thinking position, "Hmmm, then the best way I can think of to get the death of your parents off of Luko's mind is to...get him his own chao." Sundae said.  
  
Kalana's head immediately snapped up, "Are you nuts? The last time I gave him a pet to take care of it lasted for 2 days. I don't think he a kid as young as him can take care of something like a chao." Kalana said quickly.  
  
"Kalana relax, he's older now I'm sure he'll be able to take care of a chao." Sundae said putting a paw on her friends shoulder.  
  
"He's only 10 years old, someone like him probably won't get any responsibility till they are 30." Kalana said throwing her arms up in exasperation.  
  
"Come on, Kalana. What harm could it do? Give the kid a chance, let's go to the chao market and pick a chao egg for him." Sundae said having finished her milkshake.  
  
Kalana had finished her milkshake but gave up on the argument at hand at just nodded alloying Sundae to pull her towards the chao market (A/N: They paid for their milkshakes when they got them.).  
  
Once they got there Kalana looked around at the many different chao items out and about the various shelves. There were masks, chao fruit, and a rainbow of different colored chao eggs. One particular egg caught her sight.  
  
It was kinda yellowish but also with a bit of white on it. "Hey sir, what chao is this egg supposed to hatch?" Kalana asked the chao market keeper (which was a chao XD).  
  
The market keeper looked at the egg she had pointed to then turned back to her, "This is a very rare chao egg. It contains a chao that cannot evolve from other chao. It originally costs 40,000 rings but since you are a friend of Sonic's I'll give it to you for a discount price. 50 rings is the price I'll pay." The chao said.  
  
"Deal." Kalana said handing him 50 rings then picking up the egg.  
  
She walked up to Sundae who currently was looking at some adorable little chao masks.  
  
"Come on Sundae, I got an egg for Luko." Kalana said. Sundae turned toward her and nodded and followed her friend out the door.  
  
A/N: Another chapter is finished. Oh I feel so happy to be having progress with this story. Well this chapter basically explained my character's past that I was talking about.  
  
Ok, don't forget to click the little button and review. Thank you. 


	3. A chao is born

Guess what this is. Yes, it's the third chapter of my story. Enjoy everybody and I have a special present for anyone who reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic and the others belong to Sonic Team, Kalana and anyone else mentioned belong to me.  
  
Kalana unlocked her apartment door. Sundae had gone back home since she had some house cleaning to do. As Kalana stepped inside with the chao egg in tow, Luko came running in from the kitchen and hugged Kalana.  
  
"Kalana I missed you so much. Why were you gone so long?" the little fox asked. Luko then noticed the chao egg Kalana was holding. "Oooo, is that for me?" he asked.  
  
Kalana nodded and handed him the egg, but you must promise to take good care of it when it hatches. Don't treat it like you did Kasa and Mito the hermit crabs." Kalana said watching Luko hug the egg pressing his ear against it to see if he could hear anything.  
  
When he heard a small 'thump' he jumped for joy and ran upstairs shouting down "I promise." to his sister who watched him run up the stairs.  
  
'I hope Sundae's plan works.' She thought to herself.  
  
Luko ran straight to his room and plopped down on his bed all without even dropping the egg that was currently given to him.  
  
He hugged the egg tightly against him just like Tails had showed him to hatch a chao egg. He rocked it slightly then felt something kick inside.  
  
He let go of it and allowed it to rest on his bed, watching it closely with his pure green eyes.  
  
The egg then started to move and jump a bit then a small crack started to appear. Luko continued watching it; fully aware that it was hatching.  
  
'I wonder what chao it will be.' He said mentally.  
  
The top of the egg finally popped off and there, sitting in the lower half of the eggshell, was a yellow-orange chao with two triangle shaped ears with pink color on the inside. It also had a small foxtail and had a little pink nose and white tipped paws and feet. Clearly it was a girl.  
  
The fox chao looked up at Luko with her violet eyes. "Chao chao." The little fox chao said waving at Luko.  
  
"Hello to you too. What should we name you? Hmmm, I know! How about Vixy?" he asked.  
  
"Chao, chao, chao." Vixy said agreeing. Luko smiled then asked, "Are you hungry?" he didn't have to wait for the chao to answer cause he heard the growl of Vixy's stomach.  
  
"Ok, I'll go down and get you something to eat. You stay here and I'll be right back." Luko said getting up off his bed and ran out his room and downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Vixy crawled out of the big piece of the eggshell she was in and sat comfortably on the pillow next to Luko's pillow.  
  
The fox chao looked around at her surroundings before sitting there and waiting for Luko to come back.  
  
Meanwhile Luko was literally running downstairs so fast that he nearly collided with Kalana on his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa what's the rush, Luko?" Kalana asked.  
  
"I have to get some food for Vixy." He replied speaking quickly while shuffling through the refrigerator for anything a chao would possibly eat.  
  
"Who's Vixy?" Kalana asked after registering what he said.  
  
"My new pet chao. She said she was hungry so I'm going to get her something to eat. What do we have that a chao would eat?" he asked now looking in the pantry.  
  
Kalana nodded then said, "Since we don't have chao fruits she might eat a regular fruit, try an apple and see if she eats that." The older fox suggested.  
  
Luko went to where the fruits and vegetables were held and took out one of the ripe apples.  
  
He then shot off back upstairs holding the piece of food tightly.  
  
When he arrived back to his room he saw Vixy waiting patiently on his bed. By now the lower half of the eggshell had disappeared and all that was left was the top half of the eggshell.  
  
"Vixy, I got you something to eat." Luko said walking toward his bed.  
  
The little chao jumped up and reached out to receive the food. He handed her the apple and she started to munch on it.  
  
"Chao, chao, chao, chao." She said after taking a bite of it.  
  
"You like it? It's called an apple." Luko said.  
  
Vixy nodded and continued to eat her food.  
  
A/N: I know bad place to leave off but I just felt like stopping for today.  
  
Okay now for that gift I promised to anyone who reviews [gives candy to reviewer(s)]  
  
R&R please, thank you. 


End file.
